KHXS
KHXS, ("55 The X") virtual channel 55 (UHF digital channel 49), is an independent television superstation serving Houston, Texas, United States with cable and satellite coverage throughout Texas, Louisiana, Arkansas, New Mexico and Oklahoma. The station is owned by X Media, a subsidiary of XS Radio Group. KHXS's studios are located on Fountain View Drive and Burgoyne Road on Houston's southwest side, and its transmitter is located near Missouri City, in unincorporated northeastern Fort Bend County. KHXS's main programming consists of syndicated sitcoms from the '90s to today aimed at xennials. Current programming includes The Big Bang Theory, The Office, Parks and Recreation, Married... with Children, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, The Simpsons, American Dad, Superstore, Bob's Burgers, Archer, Arrested Development, Futurama, Golden Girls, Reno 911! and South Park. Saturday mornings mainly consist of classic cartoons from the '80s and '90s as well as edu-tainment programming such as Beakman's World and Bill Nye The Science Guy. The Great American Batsu! In 2009, The X began producing and airing The Great American Batsu!. Modeled after Japanese variety show ''Downtown no Gaki no Tsukai ya Arahende!!, ''the program airs on Thanksgiving Day and is 10 hours long. Modeled after the ''Gaki no Tsukai ''year end special, five contestants take part in a themed no laughing contest in which anyone who breaks into laughter is met with physical punishment (usually involving a paddling). The five contestants have traditionally been comedians, but celebrities of different professions have participated. The traditional lineup now consists of Eric Andre, Bobby Lee, Big Jay Oakerson, Dan Soder and Nick Swardson. The program is also offered through syndication as a once a year special. Starting in 2020, the show will be shortened to 8 hours. * The 2009 Great American Batsu! with Eric Andre, Dave Attell, Zach Braff, Seth Green and Horatio Sanz. * The 2010 Great American Batsu! with Dane Cook, John Leguizamo, Ralphie May, Patton Oswalt and Sarah Silverman. * The 2011 Great American Batsu! with Eric Andre, Bobby Lee, Patrice O'Neal, Brian Posehn and Sarah Silverman. * The 2012 Great American Batsu! with Doug Benson, Jack Black, Nick Swardson, Ralphie May and Nick Cannon. * The 2013 Great American Batsu! with Eric Andre, Mitch Fatel, Seth Green, Bobby Lee and Big Jay Oakerson. * The 2014 Great American Batsu! with Eric Andre, Seth Green, Bobby Lee, Big Jay Oakerson and Nick Swardson. * The 2015 Great American Batsu! with Eric Andre, Bobby Lee, Big Jay Oakerson, Dan Soder and Nick Swardson. * The 2016 Great American Batsu! with Eric Andre, Bobby Lee, Big Jay Oakerson, Dan Soder and Nick Swardson. * The 2017 Great American Batsu! with Eric Andre, Jack Black, Big Jay Oakerson, Dan Soder and Nick Swardson. * The 2018 Great American Batsu! with Eric Andre, Bobby Lee, Big Jay Oakerson, Dan Soder and Nick Swardson. * The 2019 Great American Batsu! with Eric Andre, Bobby Lee, Big Jay Oakerson, Dan Soder and Nick Swardson. Cameo appearances have included Carrot Top, Vanilla Ice, Tom Arnold, Tim Dillon, Mike Finoia, Will Forte, Shane Gillis, Louis J. Gomez, Seth Green, Bert Kreischer, Tim Meadows, Kate McKinnon, Seth Rogen, Maya Rudolph, Horatio Sanz, Kristen Schaal, Ari Shaffir, Ali Siddiq, Sarah Silverman, David Spade, Sal Vulcano and Brad Williams. Programming (partial) * American Dad * Animaniacs (children's) * Archer * Arrested Development * Beakman's World (children's) * Beetlejuice (1989) (children's) * Bill Nye The Science Guy (children's) * Bob's Burgers * Bojack Horseman * Curb Your Enthusiasm * Dead Like Me * Duck Tales (1987) (children's) * Futurama * Golden Girls * How I Met Your Mother * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia * Key & Peele * Legend of the Seeker * Letterkenny * Married... With Children￼ * Parks and Recreation * Reno 911! * South Park * Superstore * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) (children's) * The Big Bang Theory * The Ghost Whisperer * The Great American Batsu * The Office * The Real Ghostbusters (1986) (children's) * The Simpsons * Tiny Toon Adventures (children's) * Trailer Park Boys Images Category:Channel 55 Category:Independent stations Category:Houston Category:Texas Category:X Media Category:MHD affiliates